


Red, huh?

by regularhothead



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regularhothead/pseuds/regularhothead
Summary: Jason's s/o makes a comment about the color red that leaves him feeling giddy.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader, Jason Todd/fem!reader
Kudos: 81





	Red, huh?

Letting out a small yawn, your eyes fluttered open and was greeted by the rays of sunlight streaming in through the bedroom window. As you were about to get out of bed, you were pleasantly greeted by the near death grip your boyfriend had on your waist.  
You had grown accustomed to it by now. He always had to hold you, as if he feared someone would grab you in the middle of the night and take you away from him. 

You simply turned in his arms to face his sleeping figure as a smile grew on your face.

You loved seeing him asleep. It was the way he seemed at peace sometimes. The way he was relaxed and didn't appear to be carrying all his burdens.  
It was a far contrast from the nights he awoke screaming because of nightmares that he refused to explain.  
You wouldn't pester him to open up to you though. He could do that on his own time and you would happily wait for him to.  
Though, you had to admit you wondered about his night escapades and the bruises he returns with. He claims its petty street fights or that he was caught in the middle of a drunken quarrel, but he knows that you know better than that.

Jason had to keep telling himself over and over 'I'm gonna tell her tonight' but every tonight passed and he still hadn't come clean. Its not that he didn't want to... he really wanted to. But being the Red Hood is extremely different from being any other vigilante or crime fighter. He made enemies, and lots of them. The last thing he wanted to do, was to bring you in the middle of his dark world. He could enjoy his piece of private paradise with you for now, without having any masks interrupt it.

"Jaybird..." you cooed to his sleeping figure, twirling the strands of his white streak between your fingertips. He heard you, and you knew he did because of the whine he let out.

"Baby, get up..." you whispered, placing sloppy kisses to his cheek and forehead before stopping at his nose. He scrunched up his nose in response and pouted up at you. If you were being honest, it was the most majestic sight ever.

"Don't be like that, Jay. I need you to come make me your special blueberry pancakes" you said in response to his pouting.

He scoffed and sat up with a feigned offended look. "I knew you only liked me for my cooking skills."

That elicited a laugh from you, as you also sat up and wrapped your arms around his bare torso from behind, tracing small patterns along his jawline. God, his jawline.

"Yeah, that and the awesome sex." you quipped.

He let out a hearty chuckle that made your heart do backflips as he turned to face you with a smile.

"Wanna remind me how awesome it is?" he asked, grasping your bare waist ever so delicately, yet hungrily.

"Pancakes first. I need energy" you grinned, getting out of his grip and off the bed.

Jason felt as though he was seeing stars, staring up at your naked body as you stood there in all your glory, just for him. He thought he might've been dreaming until you moved over to his closet and began scanning and rummaging through the collection of black jeans, black boots, black hoodies and jackets. Hell, even a black beanie.

"Doll, what are you looking for?" he questioned from his spot on the bed.

"Something decent to put on.... Jaybird, your closet is extremely is depressing." you chuckled, shaking your head in amusement.

"Y'know, instead of insulting my style choice, you could carry your nice ass over here and convince me to make you pancakes." he smirked, tilting his head slightly, as if challenging you. He knew you couldn't resist a challenge. But this wasn't the time. You were hungry. 

Food first, Jay's beautiful dick later.

"Babe, I'm being serious." you said, grabbing a single black t-shirt.

"Fine.... what did you have in mind for my wardrobe?" he asked, stretching his sexy arms.

Your eyes couldn't help but light up at his question as you held the shirt in hand and turned to him with a grin on your face. Your reaction wasn't received well as he shook his head in protest.

"Oh, hell no. You are not dressing me in Hawaiian shirts and vans... and absolutely no titty windows." he stated.

You rolled your eyes as you slipped on the t-shirt that stopped mid-thigh.

"Actually, that's not what I had in mind." you muttered, sashaying over to him with a small giggle.

"Then, what did you have in mind?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

You stood at the edge of the bed and surveyed his body that the white sheet was barely covering.

"Red." was all you muttered.

He still seemed confused as he adjusted his position and rested his hands around your waist.

"Just red. I don't care what you wear as long as it's red." you giggled, wrapping your hands around his neck loosely.

He was speechless. Shocked, even. He wondered if you'd like his helmet. The thought of you wanting to see him in red, strangely brought back those butterflies that he always got when you smiled.

"Red, huh?" was all he could muster with the goofiest grin on his face.

"Yeah... it brings out your eyes" you stated with a smile.

And just then, he knew he was whipped for you.

**Author's Note:**

> A very old oneshot of mine. Hope you liked it!


End file.
